1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solid-liquid composite material, a method of manufacturing the solid-liquid composite material, and an application of the sold-liquid composite material in the manufacture of field-chromatic devices, which belongs to the field of chemistry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since liquid is mobile, and solutes contained in a liquid usually exist in form of molecules or ions, and many physical and chemical processes are usually conducted in liquid-phase material at a higher speed, therefore, the solution process is the one of the most important processes in physical and chemical processes.
Sometimes, we may need to increase the specific surface area of a liquid material in the same way as increasing the specific surface area of the solid material. To increase the specific surface area of the solid material, the distribution of the solid material is usually involved, and the target solid material is distributed on inside and outside surfaces of a porous material with a bigger specific surface area so as to increase the specific surface area of the target solid material. However, the distribution of a liquid material basically can utilize a similar method to distribute the liquid material onto both inside and outside surfaces of a porous material with a bigger specific surface area. The solid-liquid composite material can further increase the efficiencies of many physical and chemical processes, but the stability of the composite material is a problem remains to be solved.
Sometimes, we may need to design devices of a specific morphology by using liquid materials in the same way as by using solid materials. In situations like this, the liquid material can be sealed in a solid container of a specific morphology. But if it is necessary to exchange matters or energies with the outside for using the devices, the aforementioned design will impede or retard the exchange process of the matters or energies. In situation like this, exposing the liquid material in the environment is undoubtedly a better choice.
The choices of chromatic materials used for producing some field-chromatic (such as thermochromatic, photochromatic, electrochromatic or magetochromatic) devices usually include inorganic materials or solid organic materials, such as the molybdates disclosed in R.O.C. Patent No. CN 03147534.5, but the solid inorganic compound usually has a disadvantage of a slow response of color change. For some systems of metal complexes in water and organic solvents, the change of the coordination structure can cause a color change in certain temperature and lighting conditions. But it is difficult for the systems to produce a device. In addition, water and solvent have the disadvantages of high volatility and a low stability. If ion liquids can be distributed on surfaces of a solid carrier effectively, it means a lot to design and manufacture an ion liquid based field-chromatic device.